User talk:Reashot
Images Just to let you know, I really don't like subbed text in images here. I will most likely delete them... Simant 20:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Also, if you can provide me episode #, about when in the episode, and of what, I can get higher quality images. Simant 20:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Napoleon "but his Victory in Europe let to the Foundation of the European Universe he is still remembered as the father of the European Universe." - Do you have a source for this? - Plau 09:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Pages Do you need help with formating pages? you seem to be struggling. Simant 05:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I should help a template for the Music soon. Would it be possible to implement that into all music related articles. Thanks. - Plau 18:08, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Here's a template for the albums, Template:Infobox Album. I'll have one for singles soon. - Plau 05:10, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Random Curiosity Can you please stop stealing episode summaries without permission. If you continue, you may be banned. Thanks. - Plau 09:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Templates: Can you please try to find and use appropriate templates for the articles you create. Most (if not all) of them can be found at Category:Templates. Thanks. - Plau 03:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Nun Can anyone post the Nun that appear in C.C. memory i will leave the image in the image gallery Reashot 05:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Lancelot this is from...? Simant 17:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) it's from a magazine in here way back in the 2004 Reashot 13:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) shinkiro & lc club if anyone working on Shinkiro i leave 2 picture in image galery & i see a Lancelot club Albion in someone Deviant art should i post it or not? Reashot 15:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Pages v2 You still seem to be struggling with page formatting. Could you at least try to use the template we have for all the pages you create? (Example: Guren Mk-II Kai) Just dumping information onto a page doesn't help as the rest of the community will have to clean-up after you. Thanks. - Plau 04:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) does anybody know what this mean? Reashot 20:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOO!!!!! what happen to the old edit page, i was starting to get used to it! Page v3 / Images Can you please stop putting images in the middle of text or titles. Images should be placed placed on a new line as such: The Black Knights are a group of vigilante rebels who fight against the Holy Britannian Empire. Founded by Zero, they define themselves as the "allies of justice", and differentiate themselves from other terrorists groups such as the Japan Liberation Front, who take hostages and kill civilians, though this may simply be a tactic to increase public support and recruitment. And not like: The Black Knights are a group of vigilante rebels who fight against the Holy Britannian Empire. Founded by Zero, they define themselves as the "allies of justice", and differentiate themselves from other terrorists groups such as the Japan Liberation Front, who take hostages and kill civilians, though this may simply be a tactic to increase public support and recruitment. The Black Knights are a group of vigilante rebels who fight against the Holy Britannian Empire. Founded by Zero, they define themselves as the "allies of justice", and differentiate themselves from other terrorists groups such as the Japan Liberation Front, who take hostages and kill civilians, though this may simply be a tactic to increase public support and recruitment.] And definitely not between titles. And not all pages need a gallery. It's better if we can integrate the images into the text. Thanks. - Plau 03:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Can someone tell me what is this about? Reashot 09:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) It's a half hour long picture drama that was shown after the second season of Lelouch of the Rebellion. For more info look here --Lelouch Di Britannia (talk) 08:47, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Another Code Geass spin-off? Code Geass OZ the Reflection. http://wanabrar.com/blog/anime/code-geass-oz-the-reflection-details/ Reashot 22:23, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Blood of the Samurai Hey thanks for making the Blood of the Samurai page! I kept meaning to get around to it but never did. J two (talk) 20:38, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Nice place to get a good screenshots For Code Geass R1:http://animay.net/gallery3/index.php?cat=2 For Code Geass R2 (limited selections though): http://animay.net/gallery2/index.php?cat=35 Reashot (talk) 05:57, November 11, 2013 (UTC)